


Gryffindors always pay their debts

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Favours, Forgot to make homework, Gen, Teasing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble based on a headcanon from mugglebornheadcanon called: Gryffindors responding with "Lannisters always pay their debts" whenever someone does them a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindors always pay their debts

“Please help me out mate,” I hissed at Martin as I skidded to a halt before him, half out of breath.

“What’s wrong?” he asked confused as he stared up at me.

“I forgot to make the Charms assignment…”

“Because you were making goo-goo eyes to Jack,” Martin drawled amused and I flipped him off.

“Dude, I was wrestling with that stupid Potions essay. Not making goo-goo eyes.”

“Sure you were…”

“ _Please_ man, let me copy the homework! Or else Flitwick will hang me!” I begged him. He shot me a withered look, before sighing deeply and pulled out his Charm’s notebook – looking up the right assignment.

“Here dimwit.” He smiled, and I whooped relieved, swiftly copying it over onto a piece of paper.

“You owe me though!”

“Don’t worry that pretty head of yours.” I shot Martin a charming smile as I knew he will punch me for what I was about to say. “Lannisters always pay their debts.” Yup, that earned me a groan and a shove. Well…I was just telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted on here. There will be more and all will be part of the series "Day to Day Life at Hogwarts". Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
